The Digidestined Chronicles 6
by Thunderboom
Summary: The next installment in the 'Digimon Avanced' series. Jonathan finally copes with his feelings for Melissa, and works up the courage to... Flat-out reject her? Ask her out? Read to find out! Please read & review!


The Chronicles of

**T****he Chronicles of**

**A Digidestined6**

**Prologue**

Hello. It's me, Jonathan.

Melissa (as well as some of the others) has been bugging me about not writing a story for this series. So I am. I hope she'll get off my back now...

Anyway, it's been a couple of months since our last journey into the Digital World. Hopefully, everything will be normal from now on.

Yeah, right. Like that'll ever happen.

In reading Melissa's story, I couldn't help but notice that she wrote about the time when she tricked me into going on a date with her, a week or two ago. It actually _was_ a bit fun. It reminded me of when we used to do things like that all the time.

As friends, of course.

It would have been better if she hadn't been holding my hand all throughout it. It made me feel very uncomfortable, and made my heart race at about a gazillion beats a second.

**Chapter 1**

Melissa _is_ a very good friend. She's been my very _best_ friend since we were 6. We've been nearly inseparable for 9 years.

I like her _very_ much, but I don't, um, you know...

_Love_ her.

...I think.

Right now, I have no _idea_ what to think. The whole situation is very complicated and confusing.

Oh, why does this have to happen to me?

I don't know why she won't stop bugging me about it. Can't we just be friends? That's all _I_ want us to be.

Maybe. I don't know. Things like this always confuse me.

Here's some advice: Never get yourself involved with girls. It'll just make your life a nightmare.

But sometimes it feels like a dream.

What am I saying?! I _don't_ want to be dating her, right? Then why do I keep feeling this way??

Oh, my head hurts...

**Chapter 2**

Now that I've pulled myself together, I can get off this topic.

...Hopefully.

So, what to write about... What to write...

I know!

I'll write about Pok-

Oh, wait. That would probably be considered taboo.

Instead, maybe I'll write about... um... something else.

Why can I not think straight? All I can think about is Melissa!

Melissa, with her eyes like emerald orbs...

Augh! There I go again!

I'm not even supposed to be interested in girls!

What's happening to me?!

Maybe, just maybe...

I really _do_ like her more than a friend.

...Maybe.

So, anyway, let's try to get off this subject, shall we?

Maybe I'll talk about my other friends.

Hmm... Let's see...

There's Melissa's little sister, Denise... Oh, and there's also Amity, Loretta, Aurelia, Lucilla...

Wait a minute!

Me, Alistair, Tobias, and Lucian are the ONLY boys??

How can there be a 3:2 ratio of girls to boys?!

I think Thunderboom must have a soft spot...

Anyway, let me introduce my friends:

Alistair is our unofficial leader. If he says to do something, we'll all gladly do it. (Supposing it's a reasonable request, that is.)

Aurelia is Alistair's older twin sister. (She's older than him by 6 minutes.) She is the kindest person I have _ever_ met.

Lucian is a kid who suddenly finds himself with a lot of free time.

Lucilla, Lucian's little sister, is a rather inquisitive girl who can't talk. However, I gave her a program that lets her computer "speak" for her. (I'm a very nice person. Modest? Not so much.)

Amity is the oldest of the three Moores, and she is... Well, to put it plainly, nearly suicidal. (Metaphorically _and_ literally.)

Tobias is Amity's younger brother, and he is much more practical and down-to-earth than his sister.

Loretta, the youngest of the Moores is a super-genius.

And, lastly, Denise is Melissa's sullen sister.

**Chapter 3**

I have to let you all know the truth about something.

Well, you see, the thing is...

I've had a crush on Melissa since we first met.

I've just always tried to keep it under control. But lately...

Melissa, why'd you have to kiss me?!

Maybe if I just get it over with, I'll stop feeling this way.

deep breath

Well, here I go...

**Epilogue**

The day was Thursday, March 27, 2008. (Exactly 2 weeks after Melissa's birthday, coincidently.)

I nervously walked up the steps, and stood near the door.

I considered leaving, right then and there. No one would ever have to know.

Instead, I worked up the courage to do it.

I rang the doorbell.

The door opened, and there, standing in the doorway, was _her_. Melissa. As usual, she looked perfect.

My heart fluttered.

"H-hello, Melissa." I stammered.

"Hello, Jonathan. This is a surprise." she said, with a voice sweeter than anything I had ever heard before, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

I could feel myself blushing.

Melissa just smiled expectantly, waiting for me to start.

I started getting _very_ nervous, and I gulped before answering.

"M-Melissa, w-would y-you by any chance, um, uh, w-want to hang out together sometime?"

Why couldn't I just say it?!

Melissa blinked a couple times, figuring out what I said.

"Are you trying to ask me out on a date?" she asked.

I nervously nodded my head.

A grin appeared on Melissa's face, and she threw her arms around me.

I was too shocked to do anything.

"Great!" she said, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

I didn't know whether to smile joyfully, or wonder what I was getting myself into.

So I did both.


End file.
